The Pass Time Adventures of Ayla
by Cozziellamas
Summary: I thought it would be nice break from The Trickster's Heir to write this little thing, I'm sure you're all wondering what Ayla, Zeva, Jinx, and Ripred were up to before they left on the prophecy, and believe it or not, I was too! Just a random One-Shot!


**Pass Time Adventures of Ayla**

** Heh, I thought it would be nice break from The Trickster's Heir to write this little thing, I'm sure you're all wondering what Ayla, Zeva, Jinx, and Ripred were up to before they left on the prophecy, and believe it or not, I was too!**

**-The Pantry Raid-**

"Zeva, c'mon! We have a pantry to raid!" Ayla nagged, grabbing her friend's ear.

They continued down the hall until they found Ripred waiting outside the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly, looking around for staff.

"As I'll ever be, Jinx?" Ayla looked to the gray blue swirled bat.

"Yes, I'll be waiting," she said.

"Good, Jinx, you wait on the balcony, Zeva, you stand watch, Ayla and I will do the raid," Ripred sniggered.

"Coolio, let's go!" Ayla whispered.

Ripred and Ayla disappeared into the kitchen while Zeva and Jinx took their positions.

-In the Kitchen Pantry-

"What are we looking for again?" Ayla asked, peering over a stack of flour sacks.

"The goodie shelf, they have cookies, sweetbread, and just about anything sweet," Ripred sniffed, and took a sharp left, "This way," Ayla followed.

They stopped at a large stone cabinet, locked of course, a sweet smell emanating from it. Ayla's mouth watered a little. She reached into one of her packs and pulled out her bobby pin lock pick set she had made. She fiddled with it, swearing and muttering foul oaths as she listened to the tumblers within.

A sharp cough from the entrance told Ayla to hurry, Zeva coughed from her post again, someone was coming!

"Hurry up, girl!" Ripred hissed.

"Shut up, Ripred, if you think you can do it faster, I'd love to see you try," Ayla retorted. Ripred snorted. _Click! _The lock fell off, Ayla caught it before it hit the ground. The cupboard opened, showing them it's bounty of sweet food.

Ayla wrapped as much as she could in wax paper, and stuck it in her sack. Footsteps told her to leave at that moment. She and Ripred slunk along the wall underneath a row of pots and pans, keeping to the shadows. Ripred nudged her from behind, telling her to hurry, she stumbled, and bumped something, the pots and pans began raining down from the shelf above her, as well as plates and bowls, some striking the two as they made a break for it.

"It's the Trickster and Ripred! They've raided the pantry!" someone shouted as they escaped.

Ayla broke out of the kitchen and ran, Zeva joining her.

"You two split off! I'll get to Jinx! Meet me in the duct!" she shouted.

The two rats pealed off, and Ayla sprinted until she saw the balcony, Jinx waiting. She blew a long sharp whistle, and Jinx was airborne the moment she jumped from the edge of the balcony, catching her in mid air, and swooping away. The angry yells and shouts from the kitchen staff told her they had followed them, though lacking bats, could not continue.

"Haha! We did it, Jinx! Hahahahahaha! Ahhhh, okay, hehe, alright, I got that outta my system, to the ducts!" she said.

Jinx was making a 'huh huh huh' sound, it must have been laughter.

And that is what went down in the pantry raid.

**-Idiot Pranks-**

Ayla stifled a giggle as she placed Ripred's paw in a bowl of warm water. She rigged up a trip line across the door, then left.

She made her way to her room, and when she got there found Zeva sleeping still. She pulled something out of her denim hip bag. A bottle of whipped cream she had found in the museum, she squirted out a large glob on Zeva's nose, then pulled a feather from her hat, and tickled inside her rat's nose. Zeva unknowingly fell for the prank, and swatted her nose, spattering whipped cream all over the place. Ayla fled as she heard the unhappy yells from her rat.

"Next up, Jinx!" she said to herself as she ran to find her friend's roost in the palace.

When she got to Jinx's roost, she put a flour bomb in her hand, then with a happy little smirk, tossed at her friend. It burst open, coating Jinx in flour, the bat sneezed and fell from her roost. Ayla was gone by the time she was in the air.

-O-

Ripred woke with a wet feeling in his nest. '_What? I must be getting old if I'm wetting...' _he broke off in mid thought when he saw the bowl. "Ayla," he hissed, rising from his nest. He spotted the trip line, "Not so fast, pup!" he said, biting the line in two. Ayla had anticipated this, a weight had been placed exactly for this move, so instead of tripping him, it coated him in a bucket of flour. Ripred scowled darkly. Ayla was _so _getting her just deserves!

-Air Duct-

Ayla giggled hysterically, she loved pranks. Once, she had filled her friend's locker with popcorn, the look on her face! She laughed again. Then stopped when she heard the footsteps of some very unhappy animals. '_Shit,' _she thought. Ripred came through, followed by Zeva and Jinx.

"Hey! Guys! Why're you scowling? Wait, what's that whipped cream for? Ripred, Jinx, why do you have honey, flour, and are those feathers?" the animals stayed silent as the backed her into a corner, "Shit! Mercy! Mercy! Son of a biscuit eater, stop!" she yelled. They attacked, Zeva pinned her down, Ripred and Jinx poured flour, honey and feathers on her, Zeva topped her off with a dollop of whipped cream. Then they disappeared, leaving a rather sticky Ayla behind, yelling foul oaths.

**-Truth or Dare-**

The dirk stopped at Zeva.

"Truth or dare?" Ayla asked.

"Truth," Zeva said.

"Did you... eat all my strawberries on Christmas?" Ayla asked.

"Wellllll, your father and I, does that count?" Zeva said.

"I knew it!" Ayla scowled. She spun her dirk again.

It landed on herself.

"Truth or dare?" Zeva asked.

"Uh, dare!" she said.

"Jump off the balcony," Zeva said.

Ayla jumped off and leaped off the balcony. Zeva looked at Jinx.

"Are you going to catch her?" she asked.

"Ahh, I suppose," Jinx sighed, flapping into the air.

**-Random Hand Games-**

Ayla clapped her hands once, and clapped Zeva's right paw, her own, Zeva's left, her own, then they clapped three times together. They repeated. Going faster every round, until Zeva slapped Ayla in the face.

"Ow," Ayla said, rubbing her eye.

"Oops, I won! Rematch?" Zeva asked.

"Sure,"

-End-

**There you go!**


End file.
